


Ocean

by Karla_Writes



Series: SouMako Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is cool tonight. It blows softly, and is accompanied by the gentle sounds of the water. The ocean is calm; its waves dying quickly only to emerge in a languid loop. The salty air, so familiar and crisp, caresses his nose as he dips his toes into the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 1 - Angst / ~~Fluff~~

The air is cool tonight. It blows softly, and is accompanied by the gentle sounds of the water. The ocean is calm; its waves dying quickly only to emerge in a languid loop. The salty air, so familiar and crisp, caresses his nose as he dips his toes into the sand.

***

“There’s a study group tonight, in the library. If you’re interested.”

“Really? Yes, it’d be really helpful. This last lesson went a little too fast for me.”

A weak laugh.

“You’re always taking notes and look so concentrated. I assumed you soaked all this stuff up.”

“Oh, no. I write everything down so I won’t forget it. I’ve always struggled to get passing grades.”

Embarrassment laced his voce.

“Yeah, I spent more time worrying about swimming than grades before. Can’t afford to do that now.”

The friendly air dampened with that comment. An old wound that still persisted, a wound that would take time to scab over. 

Nothing else was said between them after that. They separated and maneuvered their way through the crowded hallways in opposite directions.

***

Grey clouds were beginning to fill the dark sky. They were large and dense. The wind picked up, but only by a little. He took a step, enjoying the sensation of sand beneath his feet.

It had been too long.

***

“Heard the coffee’s good here.”

Lips curved into a small smile.

“What can I get for you?” 

He tried to sound professional, but their shared looks betrayed him. 

“I, uh, actually don’t like coffee much. Got any tea?”

“Of course.”

***

When the water finally reached his feet he almost flinched back. A wave crashed against the shore and drenched the dry sand.

This time the wind carried with it the sound of thunder.

***

“How… how is it?”

Hesitation.

“…it still hurts.”

“What you’re doing, what you’re working towards. It’s very important to you, but if you keep hurting yourself…”

“I know!” 

The frustrated yell echoed against the walls. 

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m the one… I just remember how you looked back then and… it looked very painful.”

An awkward pause.

“I’m okay, but thanks for caring, Tachibana.”

***

Lightening flashed behind the heavy clouds.

Rain began to fall.

***

“So, you two aren’t together?” 

“Ah, no, no we’ve always just been friends.” 

“Oh.”

“W-were you and Rin ever…?”

“No.”

“Did you want to be?”

He was growing bolder with his questions.

“Yes. I mean, before I wanted that, but now I… don’t.”

“O-oh.” 

Neither could quite face the other after that.

***

His clothes were drenched in a matter of minutes.

***

“Are you scared?”

A nervous chuckle.

“A little,” was whispered back.

“No more horror movies then. Sorry about tonight.”

“No! It was fun… I enjoyed it very much, Yama… S-Sousuke.”

Hands tightened around each other as their faces grew hot. 

“Next time let’s go to the zoo. Maybe we’ll get to see the lion cubs.”

“Okay.”

***

Rain streamed down his face.

It mingled with something else.

***

There were no words.

There was simply the quick, jagged breaths mixed in with the soft moans of pleasure.

Two bodies connected in the most intimate way.

It was only after both regained their senses that three were uttered.

“I love you.”

***

His chest heaved.

A pain that he could not find solace from swelled within his chest.

***

“Are you sure about this, Makoto?

“Mhmm. I won’t be long. I promised Ran I’d be there.”

“Yeah. You know, they keep saying the typhoon will hit harder there, maybe…”

A kiss fell on his lips.

“I’ve been through worse. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“I could go with you.”

He offered for the hundredth time.

A shake of the head, “we can’t both miss Haru and Rin’s big race.”

“Guess not.”

***

Torn down and tired, Sousuke inched away from the restless ocean.

An ocean that was beautiful yet cruel when angered. 

Torn down and tired, he turned his back and slowly walked away.

His steps heavy and his head pounding. 

Torn down and tired, Sousuke allowed all of the dark emotions he managed to keep at bay for the rest of the year to fester in his heart. 

Just for today.


End file.
